Heart Of A Lion
by writeratheart412
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Takes place after the series, continuing with the trio's grandchildren. An evil empire has risen, and those three are determined to stop it. They're not going down without a fight. Please R & R, I'd appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1: Escape

**Like I said before, this happens after Harry kills Voldemort. A second downfall of the Ministry under a dark empire has seemed to drain what little hope witches and wizards have today for peace. Or has it? What will three children do to maintain peace and prosperity? The main characters are completely new, but you will see some old characters here as well. I don't mind constructive criticism, as long as I'm not completely chewed out. Please R & R! I'd appreciate it! **

**Disclaimers: Harry Potter™ belongs to J.K. Rowling and the WB Company.**

Chapter One: Escape

**Chapter One: Escape**

"Dad, you've got to let me go! Hogwarts is like my second home! I'm sure you felt that way when you were in school." Albus Severus smiled sadly at his daughter, and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Katrina, but I simply can't allow it. Hogwarts has been taken over once again. The golden age of my time did not last very long, I'm afraid. This is a time of great panic for us all." Katrina was silent for a few moments, her wand held still and tight in her hand. She made a face at her father. "Others are going this year, dad. There's no danger, and we both know it. Besides," Katrina smiled at the thought of her father's reaction, "what's so horrid about a bloody wizard who may not even exist?"

Albus whitened, glaring at his daughter. "Be careful, Katrina," he warned, getting at her eye level. His wise green eyes pierced her equally inquisitive green ones. "Never, _ever, _insult the Emperor. Young witches and wizards have been disappearing everywhere recently. I don't want you to become one of them." Katrina was silent. _For an emperor, he's never around, _she thought, clenching the hand that held her wand.

"Can't I still send messages to my friends?" she asked him, thinking of her two best friends, Isaac Weasley and Ron Weasley, both from the Gryffindor House. Though everyone who first met Ron thought that he was _the _Ron Weasley, Katrina and several others knew that he was actually the grandson of _the _Ron Weasley. And everyone also knew that Isaac was Ron Weasley's grandson also, though he seemed to take a little after Hermione. For a moment, Albus did not answer, and faced the window to think. After a few moments of silence, he turned back to her with an answer. "Make sure you use your code name, Katrina."

When Katrina got to her room, she headed over to her desk, where a packet of parchment and her quill lay. Hastily, she took those out, and laid them on her desk. She then wrote a letter to Ron:

_Ron, _

_Dad's got no clue about our plan. He's agreed to let me send you letters. The date has been officially set for tonight at midnight, July twenty-first. Have your brooms, trunks, and other belongings ready. Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in London. I'll tell you the plan from there. Remember to come undetected by your parents. See you there._

_Silverwing_

Katrina folded the letters, prepared the pouch, and dropped a bronze Knut into the pouch. Aimery, her snowy owl, hooted softly. She smiled as she attached the letters to his leg. "Get these to them as fast as you can," she whispered, giving him a small treat, promising bacon on his return. Aimery soared out the window, vanishing in the black, starry night in a matter of moments. Katrina sighed, closing the window and leaning against it. She hated going against her father like this, but it seemed to be the only way that she would get proper training. Of course, her parents were training her here, but she still couldn't help dreaming about the Great Hall at Hogwarts where the meals were held along with the sorting. She loved hearing about all the different levels of the castle, about the various common rooms, and ways to get in…she loved it all. Most of all, however, she loved her grandfather's tales of all the wonderful adventures he had at Hogwarts, and how he once and for all silenced the evil Lord Voldemort. Oh, how she wished that she could see for herself. _But this year, my training will be worth it, _she thought determinedly. _I'll see personally to that. _

"Katrina!" her mother called up the stairs. "Dinner's ready, come on down!" Katrina quickly shoved the quill and parchment into the desk drawer, and rushed downstairs, where a marvelous feast of roast beef, with a side of green beans and mashed potatoes. She sat down, gobbling everything hungrily. She hoped that Ron and Isaac had enough sense not to write back to her.

"Katrina, are you all right?" She looked up to see her mother staring at her curiously. Her father wasn't looking at her, but at the food on his plate, not paying attention. Katrina nodded, asking, "Why wouldn't I be, Mom? Dad explained the situation at hand, making me realize just how dangerous it would be if I went to Hogwarts. Don't worry; I won't try to persuade anyone that I want to go." Her mother nodded, but Albus glanced up at this, his eyes narrowed. Katrina pretended not to notice. Dinner continued normally, but Albus and his daughter said nothing from then on out. After dinner, Katrina asked to be excused, stood, thanked her parents for the wonderful dinner, and walked up the stairs. Albus watched her go, deciding to let her be.

A little after midnight, Albus went to check on Katrina, to see that she was safe. When he reached her room, he opened the door and found it bare; the Quidditch posters were gone, her bed was made, her room practically bare. Even her trunk had disappeared. The only thing conspicuous was a note left on the bed, in Katrina's handwriting. Slowly, trying to figure out if he was dreaming, Albus moved to the bed, and read the note:

_Dad,_

_I'm so sorry that you had to find out this way, but yes, I've decided that I will go to school this year. I want proper training by one of the teachers there; I want to see the school itself. I'm not telling you where I've gone. I guess I'll see you this summer, since we both know what would happen if I came home for the holidays. I know that Hogwarts may be thrown under attack, but I can defend myself just fine. I'm glad now that Grandfather's been training me in advanced magic over the years! I'm sorry that I lied to you, but I think I can help. See you this summer._

_Katrina_

Albus read and re-read the note several times before crumpling to the ground in agony. He didn't like thinking that he had lost his daughter for good. He clutched the note desperately in one hand, staring at the starry sky above as if staring at the spot where she would be would drag her back. He sat there for the rest of the night, thinking of nothing but his daughter, and eventually fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Katrina flew in the open skies under the invisibility cloak that Albus had handed down to her years ago. She clutched onto it for dear life, hoping that it wouldn't fall into the sleeping city below. She regretted lying to her family, but it was the only way that she would get into Hogwarts efficiently. Godric's Hollow grew smaller and smaller behind her as she journeyed silently to London. As she flew, she hoped that her friends would make it safely, and that her father would understand her need to participate in the wizard rebellion.


	2. Chapter 2: The Leaky Cauldron

Chapter Two: The Leaky Cauldron

**Chapter Two: The Leaky Cauldron**

Katrina arrived at her destination shortly after midnight. The wall of bricks leading into the wizard portion of London was inactive, though the bricks seemed slightly warm, as if they had been moved aside recently. Hiding her wand well, Katrina tapped the bricks in the correct order, stepping back when they revealed passage to her. Drawing her cloak tighter around her and pulling the hood up so as to hide her face, she stepped inside the wizard portion, raising a hand in greeting to a wizard couple on the street. They waved back, preferring to leave her to her own business, assuming that she was one of the Dark Lord's many hands. She walked past them and into the pub, ignoring the stares from passerby. Oliver, the bartender, was waiting for her as she walked in. After making quite sure that no one was following her, she removed the hood, her face grim.

"Making an escape to Hogwarts?" he asked, smiling. Katrina was surprised. "How did you know, Oliver?" But before he could answer, Isaac and Ron appeared around the corner, grinning mischievously. Katrina smiled, shaking hands with her friends. "So, we're set, then?" Isaac asked in his deepening voice. Katrina nodded. Ron was holding his hands behind his back, his smile bright and filled with glee. "Happy birthday, Katrina!" he said, giving her the parcel. Isaac gave her one, as well. Katrina took them, viewed the cards, and began unraveling the bow on Ron's. What lay inside was something far from what she'd been expecting. Inside the box was a watch very similar to the one that the Weasley's had at their home, except for the fact that it was a wristwatch. And, instead of the Weasley family being featured, it was her own family. All three members were there; her mother, Heather, her father, Albus, and herself. Around the names were various places, such as "school", "home", "work", "hospital". It was almost an exact replica of their clock, shrunk to fit her wrist. She smiled, wrapping her arms around Ron. "Thank you, Ron, thank you so much! I love it!" Ron smiled, shrugging. "You'll need it for times like these," he explained in a muffled voice. "You know, in case someone comes looking for you. That way, you'll be warned ahead of time." Katrina nodded, turning to Isaac's gift. He had become the prankster of the family, so she knew that she'd have to watch her back. Cautiously, she opened the box, smiling when she saw a variety of pranks all packaged together, all with a large W on the lid. Katrina lifted the lid to examine all of the possible ways to pull a prank on someone. She was surprised at her friend's ability to keep the shop up and running, even after the original founders had become unable. "I'm going to have so much fun with these, Isaac," Katrina told her friend as she began to take her belongings up the stairs.

With remorse, she felt the empty weight of Aimery's cage, wishing now that she had not let her owl out to hunt. She then remembered that Hedwig, her grandfather's owl, had been able to find him after he had traveled to the Leaky Cauldron on the Knight Bus. She continued to her room with her friends, feeling nothing but joy. Her fourteenth birthday was going quite well so far. They reached their room, locked the door, and settled into their temporary quarters. Nervously, Katrina checked her watch, seeing that the tag for Albus was still at "home". She sighed in relief, and took out some of her new pranks, examining them a bit further. There were some of the older pranks, from Fred and George's time, and then there were completely new ones. Katrina took out some of the fireworks, letting them fly around the room until they sizzled and evaporated, causing Katrina to giggle. The three friends goofed off for the rest of the night, not having a care in the world.

The next day, a knock at their door woke Katrina from a peaceful sleep. It was Isaac who answered it. "Oliver? What are you doing up here?" Isaac asked, shocked. Ron and Katrina walked up to Isaac, and stood on either side of him, both confused and tired. Oliver's face was pale as the snow that covered the school grounds on a winter day. "Oliver…what's wrong?" Isaac asked nervously. "Did something happen? What's going on?" Oliver put a finger to his lips, moving into the room. He shut the door behind him, putting a barrier over it to prevent any Death Eaters from entering. Often he wondered why their name hadn't been changed, and how they had risen once again. When he was finished, he turned to the children, and whispered, "They're back again—you have to hide, do something! They're checking every room!" Katrina exchanged worried glances with her friends, and the three immediately asked to use the restroom. Oliver showed them where they were, smiling.

The trio went their separate ways with the correct ingredients, and when they came out, they saw that their disguises had worked effectively. They no longer looked like themselves; the disguises they had used had been picked up from a young couple and their child walking past the pub. Katrina was to play the wife, Ron the husband, and Isaac the child. Gritting her teeth, Katrina drained the gritty glass, and collapsed to the floor while the change spread through her. The potion tasted bad, but it wasn't as horrible as some she'd tasted before. When the change was complete, Katrina stood, felt the few belongings in the witch's robes, and walked out of the restroom, where she met two people; a man with hair as blonde as hers, and with sparkling blue eyes. He was holding the hand of a small child with hair as bright as theirs. The man leaned forward, whispering, "Take your watch off, Katrina, you don't want anyone recognizing you." Katrina did as she was told, putting it in the pair of borrowed robes. She still wondered how the trio was not to be noticed as she carried her actual robes in a briefcase that she had changed the lock on when they got to the room. Isaac had stayed silent the entire way to the room for some reason, and Katrina asked him why as soon as they were safely inside with the barrier back up. Oliver was gone, back to work at the front of the pub. Katrina turned to Isaac, confused. "Why aren't you talking?" she asked him suspiciously. Isaac whispered, "The boy is only three. He doesn't know that many words." Katrina nodded. At that moment, there was a knock at the door. Cautiously, Ron went to answer it, calling out, "Hello? Who's there?"

"Ministry of Magic, sir. We're here searching for three outlaws; mere children. They go by the names Katrina Potter, Isaac Weasley, and Ronald Weasley Jr. Do you know of any children by that name?" Ron smiled back at us, and said, "No, sir, I'm afraid I don't. I've heard of them; of course I've heard of them. But I'm afraid that I don't actually _know_ them." There was silence on the other side of the door. Finally, the first man spoke: "What are your names?" Ron quickly pulled out an ID stashed within the robes. "My name is Peter Moon, sir. I'm staying here with my wife, Susan, and our son, Henry." There was another momentary silence before the man asked, "Sir, may we come in? We'd, ah, like to see for ourselves." Ron disabled the Shield charm, and let the three men in. All three were dressed in suits and long gray overcoats. All wore a dark gray hat on their heads. The man at the front, the one who was speaking with Ron earlier, walked up to him, and began examining him. "Are you quite sure that you don't know these three children? They look like this." He opened his briefcase, taking out three photos. One was of Katrina, one was of Ron, and the other was of Isaac. Katrina gulped, keeping her poker face on. Luckily, none of the officials noticed. Ron examined them closely, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, sir, but I swear that I don't have any clue where they are. Why are you searching for them? They haven't broken any laws, have they?" The Ministry Official shook his head. "No, but they did run away from home. Their parents are worried; they want their children back. They requested that we come out and search for them." Katrina's blood had run cold during the Ministry's claim. She was also pretty sure that he was lying. All three of them knew that their families would never do that to them. From where she stood, she could see the Ministry Official. His eyes were blank, missing everything; vacant. Yet, he was alive. A single word flashed across her mind: _Imperiused. _As if on cue, the man looked straight at her, boring into her bright blue ones. She held his gaze defiantly, daring him to challenge her. He didn't, though. He only stared at Ron, waiting for an answer.

"No, we haven't seen them. If we had seen those children we would have turned them in immediately, sir." Katrina could tell Ron was struggling, so she spoke up: "My husband is right, sir. We wouldn't dare harbor such children, ones who were on the Ministry's "wanted" list." She smiled at the official, who seemed to be thinking. He turned to the other two several times, and the trio would converse on whether or not they would tell the truth. The second official, the man on the left, walked up to Isaac, then, a curious look in his eye. "Why has this youngster said nothing?" Isaac looked at the official, and shook his head. "Avery is only three, sir," Katrina told him apologetically. "He can't speak yet." The official, also under the Imperius curse, nodded, and straightened, turning and walking back to the other two.

"Thank you, Peter and family," the first man said as he turned and walked toward the door. He turned and addressed them one last time: "Sorry to disturb you. We had to make sure, you see." Ron nodded, and the man smiled. "Have a nice holiday," he said, and walked out the door, followed by the other two. Only when their footsteps had completely faded did Ron, Katrina, and Isaac exhale. "That was close," Ron whispered in his normal voice, wiping beads of sweat from his brow. Katrina and Isaac nodded in agreement. "Well," Ron said, clapping his hands together, "How's about we go down and get ourselves some dinner? I'm starved!"


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Chapter Three: Preparations

**Chapter Three: Preparations**

The sky overhead swirled with dark clouds, threatening rain. A cloaked man stood a few miles away from The Leaky Cauldron, staring at it as though his intended victims were going to stroll out of it at his command. He sighed, twirling his wand in the air. He was very bored with the job of watchman. His black cloak billowed around him and swayed in the wind. The man pulled his hood up further, shielding his face from the harsh wind.

_I hate this watch duty, _the man thought sulkily._ I wish that Russet would hurry up and get here, so I can go home. Watching for any sign of Potter and the two Weasley's isn't much fun. Now, if they actually showed their faces…_

"Any sign of them, Abbott?" A man asked at his shoulder, interrupting his train of thought. Abbott shook his head. "The pub's dark and lifeless, Malfoy. No one'll be coming out of there for a while. Be prepared for a very boring shift." Abbott smirked at his companion before Apparating on the spot. Solomon hung his head, wondering whether or not this whole thing would be a waste of time.

An hour or two passed before the next man came to him. Solomon sprang up, confused. "What are you doing here, Burke? My shift's not over for a few more hours." The second man—Burke—said nothing until he was at Abbott's ear. He then whispered, "We know that the kids are there. We're not going to make any moves until they go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies. Surely they know that the kids have run away." Abbott nodded, glancing once more at the pub. For some reason, he felt as if they were being watched. But that was impossible; they were clearly a good distance from any windows of the pub. How could anyone possibly be watching them? Abbott slid uneasily away form the edge of the cliff, and turned back to Burke. Burke rolled his eyes at his companion, saying, "No one's going to jinx us at this time of night. You and I both know that everyone in that pub is sleeping without another care in the world. Why, if we were prepared, we could go in there this instant, and take the children to the Emperor himself! That way, everyone will be happy. Well, everyone except the three of them," Burke finished gleefully. Abbott grinned, glad to share his companion's excitement.

Abbott nodded, his childish fear forgotten. He faced the pub now, wondering what they needed to permanently secure their targets for the Emperor's use.

Burke was watching him closely. "Today is July thirty-first. It's eleven o'clock at night. We're both tired. Why don't we get another guy to take watch duty, and go report this plan to the Emperor. He will be very, very pleased with us. Maybe he'll let us take the next day off, to rest. The kids go to Diagon Alley the day after tomorrow. We'll get them then." Abbott nodded, suddenly filled with glee. He was extremely eager to capture the children that the Emperor wanted. Smiling cruelly, he Disapparated, leaving Burke standing alone. A few seconds later, Burke, too, Disapparated, his plan aligned perfectly.

The next day, the trio caught themselves with no means of a disguise. Polyjuice Potion was completely out of the question, considering the fact that it would take a month to make and they were heading into Diagon Alley the next day. They would have to go into the Alley as they were, and avoid isolation as much as possible. Aimery returned from his hunt in good spirits. Another owl flew in immediately after him. Katrina let them in, giving Aimery a treat and taking the _Daily Prophet, _the local Wizard newspaper, from the second barn owl with a word of thanks and a payment of five Knuts. Aimery hooted once, and flew into his cage. The brown barn owl accepted the coins and flew once more out the window.

"Let's see why these bloody Death Eaters are prowling round The Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley." She opened the paper, reading the headline:

**Children of Albus Potter and Rose Weasley Missing; Ministry seeks to Return Them to their Homes**

Below were pictures of the three of them; the exact same ones that the Imperiused Ministry Official had showed them. Below those, the article read:

_Late Tuesday night, July thirtieth, the daughter of Albus Potter disappeared round midnight, leaving a note as to what her plans were, but revealing no current location. The same can be said for Rose Weasley's two sons. The Ministry is currently searching for them, claiming that their parents will be worried sick if their children don't return immediately. The Leaky Cauldron has been checked, and Diagon Alley will be searched tomorrow, just in case. If they do not turn up, their parents will be held for questioning in two days' time—_

"What?" Ron gasped. "They can't do that! They just want us to go home, so they can take us to Cain, the _Emperor," _Ron sneered the title name. Like Katrina, he believed that Henry Cain did not deserve the title. I didn't bother reading on; the Ministry and the Ebon Lord had all made their point. Of course Cain wanted them alone; there was no doubt that he wanted to finish off the family of the famous Harry Potter, and the families of those around him. It explained the recent disappearances.

Sighing, Katrina put the paper down, and turned to her friends. "There's no doubt that the Death Eaters know of our plans to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow," she told them, irritated.

"So, what do we do?" Isaac asked her.

"We still go tomorrow. We're not prepared to go today as it is." Seeing the worried look fixed into Isaac's face, she said, "Don't worry, we're not going to let them catch us. We just need to avoid them." Ron and Isaac glanced at each other, the same worried look in their eyes.

"Guys, don't worry," Katrina assured them, placing a hand on their shoulders, "they won't catch us, I assure you. I'm going to bring something to disorient them. Isaac's pranks will come in handy tomorrow." She smiled triumphantly at her friends, who exhaled, relieved. Yes, Isaac's pranks would do perfectly.

The next day, the trio set out into Diagon Alley, supplies safely stowed in a duffel bag that Isaac had brought with him. Their cloaks were on, and the hoods drawn up, shielding their faces from the Death Eaters they knew to be lurking about the alley. Their first stop was Madame Malkins, so that Isaac could get a new pair of school robes. His were too small for him.

The trouble began when the three were exiting Flourish and Blotts with their school books. A man wearing black robes stood a few feet away from the entrance, watching the three intently. Katrina chuckled nervously, hurrying away with Ron and Isaac. All three had white faces. "I knew they'd follow us here," Katrina whispered, glancing over her shoulder at the man. He had not moved from where he was standing, but when she looked at his face, he smiled sinisterly, and broke into a run.

"He's following us—run!" Katrina shouted, breaking into a run as well. Her hood fell back from her face as the wind hit it, and she very nearly stumbled over an elderly wizard as he passed within inches of her. Isaac was reaching into the bag for the right prank, and when he found it, he threw it to the ground. Gray smoke billowed outward from the pellet, obscuring everything behind them, including the man. The trio did not stop running until they had reached the magical entrance behind The Leaky Cauldron. As they slipped through the wall, they could hear the Death Eater's cries of anger and fury when he failed to catch them. A young woman was staring at them, startled at their sudden appearance when they had not been there only moments before. Katrina slowed to a walk, smiling triumphantly at her friends.

They did not celebrate their victory until they had gotten back to their room in the pub. Even then, they did so quietly. They did not want to attract the attention of Muggles.

Abbott swore loudly as the children slipped past the wall and out of his reach. He was so certain that he would have been able to catch them securely, with no one questioning him. Witches and wizards were staring at him as if he were a lunatic. He laughed nervously and turned, heading back the way he came. It wasn't until he was far away from Diagon Alley that he realized that he could have called for backup.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Four: The Hogwarts Express

The rest of the summer wore on, but finally, the day came when everyone would be departing for Hogwarts. The trio gathered their things, and departed for King's Cross, ignoring the stares from passerby, both Wizard and Muggle. A man even walked up to them, asking where their guardian was, and why they were travelling alone, but they only told him that they were fine on their own. King's Cross was packed with people trying to get to their own trains, and the three found themselves being jostled about before they caught sight of the right pillar.

"Okay, on three," Katrina said. "One, two…three!" She ran straight at the barrier, eyes closed. She opened them when she heard the steam engine. The scarlet train that took students to Hogwarts was all too familiar to her. Behind her, Isaac shimmered into being, stopping at her left side. Ron came last, stopping at her right. "Well, guys…this is it. Who's up for another adventure at Hogwarts?" Ron inquired. The other two nodded vigorously before making their way to the train.

"Katrina…is something wrong? Why'd you stop?" Ron asked, coming to her side. Katrina laid a hand on his shoulder, keeping him from going any further. "He'll see you. Don't move." The train was about to leave. Ron looked at Katrina, then out into the fog that issued from the engine. He could just barely make out a black silhouette in a black cloak. He whitened, grabbing Katrina's hand. "Let's go," he whispered. Katrina didn't need to be told twice.

The two quickly climbed aboard the train, and went to the empty compartment that Isaac had saved for them. He looked up from his book as Ron and Katrina entered, still white. As they sat, Isaac asked, "Guys, what's wrong?" Katrina glanced out the window, and then at the compartment door. She closed it to make sure that no one would be listening.

"We saw a Death Eater at the station, Isaac. He didn't catch us, but he was definitely there. They're on our trail." Isaac leaned back, and swore softly. "Well, at least we lost them," he said as a way of comfort. Katrina and Ron were not at all comforted by that thought.

"They could follow us to Hogwarts, though, Isaac. Think about it: Death Eaters invading the school, letting no one stand in their way. Not leaving the school until we've surrendered, and even leaving the school in ruins when they _do _leave. Voldemort did that very thing." Katrina shuddered. Ron took her hand, comforting her.

The trip to the castle was one filled with fun times. Each of the three friends was desperately trying not to think about what had happened to them in the past few days. It definitely wasn't something they wanted to think about. About halfway to the trip, Isaac suggested they all change into their robes. When they got back, they found their good times interrupted by a boy who leaned against their compartment door, blocking any point of entry. His strawberry-blond hair was enough to tell him from anyone else; he was one of the only students with hair that color. He was smirking.

"What do _you _want, Malfoy?" Katrina asked irritably. Like her grandfather, she preferred to address the scum by his last name. At least Draco had _changed_ by the end of his seventh year. His grandson was so vile that she didn't know whether he'd ever change, no matter how many years he had to go before he turned seventeen. Scipio Malfoy sneered at Katrina's scowl.

"Oh, I was just coming to confirm the rumors that have been going around," Malfoy replied innocently. "I hear you three have been chased by actual Death Eaters; one of them could have been my father. Am I right, Potter? Are you too cowardly to face them? You should be; they'd tear you to pieces before you even got a chance to curse them." Katrina's cheeks flared. "Shut up, Malfoy, before I _make _you," she growled, brandishing her wand. Scipio laughed. "Oooh, scary. What are you going to do, curse me?"

That was when Katrina lost her well-controlled self-control. "Very well, Malfoy; just know that you asked for it." She pointed her wand directly at Malfoy, and he sailed through the air, eventually ending staring straight into Katrina's emerald-green eyes. "P-Put me down, Potter!" he cried, terrified, as the blood began rushing to his face. Katrina smirked, keeping silent. She had learned this trick from Harry a long time ago. Now she was happy to use it on someone who deserved it. It was a spell spoken in the mind, one that caused the victim to be yanked up and dangled upside-down by ankle, dangled by an invisible thread as Malfoy was doing now. She was glad Harry had shown it to her.

"I'll only put you down when you promise to get off all our backs, Malfoy," she replied calmly. Ron and Isaac nodded vigorously.

"I-I'll do whatever you want me to, I swear! Just put me down, _please!"_ he howled, reaching furiously for the thread that held him. With a bang and a thud, he landed on the ground seconds later, only to run straight past them. "Freak!" he called back to her as he disappeared. She took no notice, as usual.

"Well done, Katrina! You had him running as if you'd done worse to him!" Katrina waved away Ron's praise, shaking her head. "It was nothing, really; I must have Harry Potter's mischievous side." She smiled at her companions, who smiled back. It wasn't until they were nearly at the school that Isaac asked, "Guys, what are we going to do with the Death Eaters? As Katrina mentioned earlier, they could easily track us here, and I know we can't allow that." Katrina's face paled, and the three stared at one another, with absolutely no answer to Isaac's question.


End file.
